


Derana dan Asa

by gleamingdawn



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleamingdawn/pseuds/gleamingdawn
Summary: Jinhyuk memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang dunia, sebanyak apa yang bisa Wooseok pikirkan tentang hidup.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 30





	Derana dan Asa

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for #100WaysWeishin in June, held by @100WaysFor on Twitter.

Sejak awal, Wooseok tidak pernah terbiasa berbagi. Anak tunggal yang hanya memiliki ayah dan ibu tersebut lebih sering dihujani banyak pemberian—sampai ke tahap sesuatu yang ia impikan tidak pernah berada terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tangan.

Wooseok kecil selalu mengira memang begitulah semesta bekerja. Ia yang selalu cukup dengan apa yang orang tuanya berikan, tidak pernah merasa memerlukan orang lain, dan berpikir bahwa semua manusia pasti memiliki kehidupan yang kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya—

—termasuk tentang presensi sepasang manusia yang bisa dengan mudah digantikan materi.

Pikirnya masih terlampau sederhana, pemberian yang boleh Wooseok terima hanya berasal dari kedua orang tua. Oleh karenanya, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran saat Jinhyuk memberikan tawaran sebungkus biskuit ketika jam istirahat baru dimulai.

“Nggak mau?” tanya entitas yang lebih tinggi sembari mengasongkan biskuitnya mendekati Wooseok.

Dahi Wooseok berkerut terlampau heran, “Aku nggak ulang tahun.” Jadi _bukan waktunya untuk menerima hadiah._

Giliran Jinhyuk yang mengernyit. “Ini juga bukan kue.” Ia menyodorkan bungkusan biskuitnya lagi.

Secara teknis, Jinhyuk benar. Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi poin Wooseok saat ini. “Nggak perlu ngasih aku.” katanya setengah menegaskan.

“Nggak suka biskuit?”

“Suka.”

“Terus? Kenapa nggak mau?”

Terdiam, Wooseok seolah tak memiliki jawaban yang tepat. Akan aneh jika dirinya mengatakan seluruh opini yang ia pahami sedari kecil pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal di bulan pertama semester 1 kelas 3 SMP. “Habisin aja sama kamu.”

“Oke.” Satu bungkus yang semula akan berpindah tangan kini dibuka. Kudapan diletakkan di atas meja, menyusul sebuah ponsel pintar tergeletak di sampingnya.

Wooseok menatap lewat balik siku Jinhyuk, layar ponselnya menunjukkan sebuah game daring yang dimainkan si pemuda tinggi. Sembari menunggu _boot_ selesai, Jinhyuk mencari _earphone_ di saku jaket, kemudian memasangnya dalam hening.

Sambil diam, Wooseok merenung. Banyak hal yang tidak dia kenali, terasa asing bahkan untuk diterima kepalanya. Entah apa alasannya, Wooseok merasa semakin tertinggal sangat jauh dari apapun di hari itu.

Salah satunya, dari Jinhyuk.

Aneh, tetapi Wooseok ingin berusaha mengejar. Mencoba menangkup kehidupan mereka berdua dalam satu ritme yang senada. Dia mungkin masih polos, belum terlalu ingin berpikir tentang bagaimana dunia berputar lalu menentukan beragam persepsi yang lazim. Ia hanya mengerti satu hal, bahwa menemukan frekuensi Jinhyuk akan menjadi sebuah poin dalam daftar tujuannya.

Dunia seolah akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan menurutnya—

—yang hari itu masih begitu naif.

* * *

Semesta selalu punya aturan mainnya sendiri. Wooseok pikir ia sudah memilih tempat yang benar, menjauh dari siapapun yang ia kenali dengan berkuliah di luar kota. Niatnya menyingkir murni karena ingin lebih mengaktualisasikan diri, menemukan identitas, dan menghilangkan asumsi yang tak normal dalam pikiran.

Setidaknya, agar ia bisa kembali pada stereotip yang legal di dalam masyarakat.

Namun ketika semester 5 belum lama dimulai, anomali lain terbit dalam hidup Wooseok yang malah menemukan Lee Jinhyuk berada di barisan paling belakang mahasiswa baru—tampak membungkuk menahan perut.

Wooseok sudah sangat dekat saat salah satu mahasiswi mengangkat tangan sembari melepaskan tas dari punggung Lee Jinhyuk. Ransel tersebut pun disimpan di atas lantai marmer, membuat Wooseok dapat dengan jelas melihat gemetar di tubuh berbalut kemeja putih itu.

“Kamu nggak apa-apa?”

Mungkin bersebab sepasang telinga mendengar suara asing, Jinhyuk kontan menegakkan tubuh. Wooseok semakin bisa menangkap bulir peluh di wajah pucat sang teman masa sekolah. Keduanya bertemu pandang selagi Wooseok menekuni sudah seberapa tinggi anak laki-laki itu bertumbuh sekarang.

“Wooseok?” Sang mahasiswa baru memanggil, intonasinya merupakan paduan lembut antara rasa bingung dan tak percaya.

Petugas medis ospek tersebut mengangkat tangan Jinhyuk, mencoba memapahnya keluar barisan. “Sakit maag, ya? Ke tenda timkes dulu, yuk.” ajak Wooseok, namun segera berhenti ketika Jinhyuk perlahan mencoba melangkah sendiri.

“Nggak apa-apa. Saya bisa jalan sendiri.”

Tetapi Wooseok sangat enggan melepaskan tangan itu, refleksnya menurut total pada hati. Wooseok masih menggenggamnya erat, benci akan gagasan untuk merasa kehilangan. Sementara itu, sebelah pundaknya ia sampirkan ransel milik Jinhyuk, cukup berat—mungkin berisi seluruh perlengkapan ospek untuk satu hari.

Tenda tim medis berada di sisi barat gedung serbaguna, tersisa satu teman Wooseok yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga di sana—mahasiswa semester 5 lainnya bernama Sejin. Remaja berkulit putih tersebut segera bangkit mendekat menyadari Wooseok membawa seorang mahasiswa baru yang tampak pucat. Naungan dahan kokoh trembesi di atas tenda membuat area kerja tim kesehatan terasa lebih sejuk ketimbang suasana di dalam gedung yang berisi tiga ribu orang. Sayup-sayup, Wooseok masih bisa mendengar materi-materi yang disampaikan oleh petinggi mahasiswa di atas panggung gedung serbaguna.

Wooseok meminta Jinhyuk untuk duduk di rumput sebelum mengambil tempat di balik tubuh pemuda itu. “Nyandar ke punggung aku, ya. Kalau tiduran, takutnya asam lambung kamu makin naik ke kerongkongan.” Jemari ramping meraih bahu Jinhyuk, membantunya merebah ke belakang. Wooseok akhirnya melabuhkan pandang pada sang kawan yang kini merogoh dan memindai isi kotak obat.

“Kamu biasanya minum apa?” Sejin, teman satu tim Wooseok, bertanya ketika tangannya telah menggenggam satu strip obat.

“Obat maag biasa, Kak.”

Wooseok menengokkan wajah pada Jinhyuk, posisi ini membuatnya agak sulit menatap raut pemuda itu. “Ditambah lanso, ya?” Tidak ada sahutan, tetapi Wooseok bisa merasakan Jinhyuk mengangguk dari bahunya.

Sejin membuka botol air minum kemasan, menyerahkannya pada Jinhyuk sebelum mengupas strip kapsul. Sang mahasiswa baru menurut pada apapun yang kakak tim medisnya katakan, termasuk menunggu beberapa saat sebelum meneguk obat lain.

“Kak Wooseok.” Jinhyuk baru mulai membuka suara usai Sejin pamit untuk membeli biskuit gandum.

Wooseok yang semula menunduk akhirnya mendongak, menjatuhkan belakang kepala ke pundak yang lebih lebar untuk sesaat. “Geli kalau kamu panggil gitu, Jinhyuk.”

Jinhyuk terkekeh. “Ya, soalnya kamu, kan, emang kakak angkatan.” Hela napas ditarik sesaat. “Buat sekarang, saya panggil kakak dulu. Nggak mungkin saya panggil nama langsung.”

Wooseok mencabuti rumput, tidak menanggapi ucapan Jinhyuk dengan apapun. Memang ia tidak berniat untuk mempreservasi hubungan mereka lagi—entah mengapa Wooseok kontan memutuskan demikian. Tetapi nyatanya hening itu tidak cukup lama, dikalahkan oleh rasa penasaran Wooseok yang merangkak naik ke permukaan. “Kamu _gap year_?” tanyanya hendak memecah keingintahuan dalam kepala.

Jinhyuk mengangguk. “Iya, kerja dulu dua tahun, ngumpulin uang. Terus daftar ke sini.”

Bibir terkunci mendengar ucapan pria yang lebih tinggi. Bercandanya semesta memang selucu itu, tetapi Wooseok benar-benar tidak ingin ikut tertawa.

“Susah nyari kamu, tuh.” imbuh Jinhyuk, berselang 10 detik dari ucapan sebelumnya.

Wooseok masih diam. Merenungi alasan mengapa dirinya tidak pernah ingin ditemukan, terlebih oleh seorang Lee Jinhyuk.

Kenapa dia mengambil universitas yang jauh dari kota asalnya?

_Dan kenapa Lee Jinhyuk berusaha mencarinya?_

Semakin ia mengingat, rasanya semakin kabur. Terlebih ketika ia berusaha mencari pembenaran, seling bayang wajah Jinhyuk yang kini dewasa membuat kereta pikirannya mendadak berhenti.

Ia kehilangan jawaban.

_Dulu, apa yang ia pikirkan, ya?_

Wooseok lebih banyak termangu dalam angan sampai akhirnya Sejin datang membawakan biskuit dan susu rendah lemak. Penghujung hari itu selesai dengan Wooseok yang melarang Jinhyuk kembali ke gedung serbaguna, meminta si pemuda untuk beristirahat saja di dalam tenda tim kesehatan.

* * *

_“_ _Seok, menurut kamu, kenapa seseorang merasa_ _ketakutan saat mendengar rencana orang lain?_ _”_

_“_ _Mungkin... karena dia sendiri tidak punya rencana._ _”_

* * *

Lucu rasanya mendengar Jinhyuk menggunakan kata ganti orang pertama berupa _“_ _saya_ _”_ —selama sekitar setengah tahun mereka kembali akrab. Sewaktu semester genap dimulai, ketika Wooseok didaulat menjadi asisten praktikum anatomi dan fisiologi, Jinhyuk pun beralih menggunakan _“_ _aku_ _”_ selagi bicara dengan Wooseok.

Dan Wooseok tidak memungkiri, dia merasa nyaman karenanya. Ada serpihan kecil hatinya yang menganggap bahwa ia sudah menggenggam definisi paling pendek dari frasa bahagia.

Siang itu, kelas Wooseok sudah selesai, sementara Jinhyuk masih menanti praktikum pukul 4 sore. Keduanya memilih untuk menunggu di kantin FMIPA bersama dua mangkuk mie instan yang ditaburi potongan rawit hijau.

“Tadi aku lihat kamu ketemu Prof. Song, mau apa?” Jinhyuk yang lebih awal membuka obrolan, tepat setelah menelan satu sendok mie.

Wooseok meletakkan sendoknya perlahan sebelum memandang Jinhyuk. “Aku mau ambil TA 1 tahun ini.”

Mengangkat wajah, Jinhyuk menaikkan sebelah alis. “Nggak kecepetan?”

Gelengan yang menjawab. “Nggak. Aku udah punya rencana lain setelah lulus. Makin cepat selesai, makin baik. Ada banyak yang perlu aku kejar, jadi, ya... tarik TA adalah pilihan yang tepat.”

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menatap Wooseok nyaris tak terbaca. “Keren banget! Apa rencananya? S2?”

Wooseok mengangguk antusias. “Iya. Doain, ya, Jinhyuk.”

Senyum terulas sebagai sahutan. “Iyalah, pasti. Doa aku, tuh, paling ribut di langit sana kalau buat kamu. Tuhan dan malaikat nggak mungkin nggak dengar.”

Tawa semerdu rinai hujan meluncur, geli akibat ucapan kelebihan percaya diri yang Jinhyuk ungkapkan. “Aku nggak salah minta doain ke kamu, dong.”

Hanya senyum yang dihantarkan sebagai penutup. Di antara uap mie instan yang mulai menghilang, gelas teh limau yang berkeringat akibat uap kondensat, Wooseok tidak bisa merasakan lega karena telah menceritakan rencananya pada Jinhyuk.

Lagi-lagi tanda tanya itu muncul. _Kenapa, ya?_

Wooseok pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, mencari tenangnya sendiri. Mungkin itu dari Jinhyuk. “Kalau kamu, Jinhyuk?”

“Aku kenapa?”

“Rencana kamu.”

“Oh.” Sisa kuah terakhir disendok pelan, namun batal diarahkan ke mulut. “Ya... Lulus tepat waktu, wisuda, cari kerja.” Jinhyuk menatap langit-langit, tampak menerawang. Mungkin di kepalanya tersaji sejumlah probabilitas semu, yang juga menanti untuk dicoba.

Tetapi Wooseok malah tak yakin benar tentang sepotong kalimat itu, _sungguhkah merupakan rencana utuh Jinhyuk soal masa depan?_ Dalam seling ragu yang menyeruak, Wooseok berusaha meraih lebih banyak. “Itu aja?” tanyanya, meminta konfirmasi.

Jinhyuk sendiri tampak skeptis, namun hanya sesaat. “Iya, kayaknya. Sejauh ini, belum mau berpikir banyak-banyak.”

Anggukan dua kali diberikan sebagai jawaban. Mungkin memang garis besarnya saja yang Jinhyuk miliki, tidak dengan detail seperti yang Wooseok rencanakan di dalam kepala. Manusia sangat berhak menentukan seluruh langkahnya sendiri, termasuk Jinhyuk. Dia bisa sebebas-bebasnya mencoba banyak kesempatan yang ditawarkan dunia, tanpa kecuali.

Tetapi, rasanya ganjil.

Wooseok memegang bagian bawah dadanya. Ada impuls asing yang menyengat di dalam sana. Bukan sakit fisik. Apa, ya, namanya—

_—perasaan ini?_

* * *

_“_ _Nggak apa-apa kalau kamu mau berusaha keras. Tapi jangan sampai kamu lupa, kalau kamu juga manusia. Tempatnya salah, retak, dan cela._ _”_ _  
_

_“_ _Bukannya tiga hal itu yang seharusnya diperbaiki?_ _”_

_“_ _Jinhyuk, soal berusaha keras itu... Iya, kamu memang memilih hal yang benar, tapi tetap saja kamu memilih hal yang nggak tepat sebagai seorang manusia._ _”_

* * *

Dalam satu hari, Wooseok punya waktunya sendiri untuk mengapresiasi hidup, entah dengan positif atau negatif. Dan saat itu masih pukul 3 pagi, saat paling hening, paling mudah untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini ia diwisuda. Satu tanggungan pun selesai saat bukti kelulusan dipindahtangankan oleh dekan kepadanya. Janji-janji masa depan hebat masih berputar lancar dalam benaknya. Tetapi tak ada satu pun dari bayangan itu yang bisa membuatnya merasa tepat.

_Kenapa, ya?_

Pukul 5 hampir berlalu, sejumlah kawan di himpunan mulai mengirimkan banyak ucapan selamat secara pribadi kepada Wooseok. Memilih abai, Wooseok membiarkan ponselnya bergetar persisten di atas nakas. Orang tuanya tidak bisa hadir dengan alasan sibuk berdinas ke luar kota, mungkin karena itulah semangatnya agak turun. Seolah hari bahagia ini tidak mengikutsertakan Wooseok untuk mencecap bagaimana rasanya diistimewakan.

Pahit, walaupun masih diiyakan—Wooseok memang tidak seeksklusif itu.

Pukul 7 pagi, Wooseok memilih berangkat dengan ojek daring dari rumah kost-nya ke arah kampus. Toga hitam masih ada dalam ransel, dipikirnya untuk dikenakan setelah tiba di gedung serbaguna saja. _Venue_ sakral tempatnya dilepaskan untuk mengabdi pada negara sudah cukup padat oleh lautan manusia ketika ia baru saja selesai mengenakan toga. Membetulkan posisi topinya, Wooseok menjejak di atas karpet menuju pintu masuk.

Mungkin setelah setengah hari—atau lebih, Wooseok baru diperkenankan memegang ijazahnya dalam genggaman. Ia ingin segera pulang, tidak mau diarak adik-adik angkatannya di himpunan untuk sebuah persembahan di depan sekretariat. Ada emosi yang diaduk dalam dada karena hari spesialnya dianggap terlalu biasa oleh orang lain, bahkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Jadi dia hanya ingin segera menyingkir dari pengapnya kebahagiaan manusia lain. Wooseok hanya memiliki agenda untuk pulang dan mungkin sedikit menangis sesampainya ia di rumah kost.

“Wooseok!”

Kim Wooseok mengenal panggilan itu. Motoriknya diberi titah untuk berhenti, disambung tubuh yang berbalik saat bahunya ditepuk.

Oleh Lee Jinhyuk.

“ _Congrats_ , ya, Seok. Aku bangga banget sama kamu.”

Lalu ada hadiah pelukan.

Wooseok banyak tidak mengertinya tentang bagaimana dunia bekerja, kenapa ada orang lain yang bisa ikut berbahagia untuk dia sementara dua orang tuanya tidak berlaku demikian? Kenapa ada orang lain yang sebangga ini padanya sementara Wooseok lebih khatam mengatai diri sendiri sebagai pecundang ketimbang pemenang—bahkan dalam hidupnya sendiri?

_Kenapa ada manusia sesukar dipahami Lee Jinhyuk?_

“Nggak mau ke sekre dulu, Seok? Apa udah ditunggu ortu kamu? Aku mau nyapa mereka, dong. Boleh, ya?”

“—nggak di sini.”

Suaranya disalip letupan kembang api dari barisan karnaval mahasiswa teknik. Jinhyuk perlu membungkuk untuk mendengar ucapan Wooseok lebih jelas.

“Apa, Seok?”

“Orang tua aku nggak di sini.”

Bunyi kembang api lagi, disusul asap keunguan tampak terbang di udara ketika Wooseok menundukkan kepala menjauhi tatapan Jinhyuk. Dalam hatinya, Wooseok sudah menyiapkan banyak kalimat kalau dia tidak masalah walaupun dua orang tuanya tak dapat hadir, tidak masalah walaupun tak satu orang pun melihatnya memberikan pidato di atas podium pagi tadi. _Sungguh tidak masalah._

“Mau ke toilet buat lepas toga? Atau di sini aja? Kamu nggak gerah?”

Kalau Jinhyuk batal bertanya, mungkin Wooseok tidak akan memedulikan peluh yang mengalir di punggungnya. Seolah disadarkan, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah melepas topinya. Jinhyuk cekatan menerima dan meminta Wooseok berbalik ketika menyadari jubah wisuda tersebut memiliki ritsleting di belakang.

Dilipat seadanya, Jinhyuk mengambil tas Wooseok yang semula ditepikan dekat tiang listrik. Pakaian yang harusnya mendefinisikan bahagia itu tenggelam bersama berkas kelulusan milik Wooseok, berikut medali penunjuk prestasinya.

Melihat semua itu berjejalan di dalam ransel, mungkin hanya Tuhan yang memahami bagaimana perasaan Wooseok, ketika sesak ingin menangis sembari tertawa lepas karena ingin dilihat baik-baik saja terasa bercampur di ujung tenggorokannya.

Area lapangan masih ribut. Wooseok pikir Jinhyuk akan pamit untuk bergabung dengan teman seangkatannya di sekretariat. Sungguh, Wooseok tidak menyangka bila Lee Jinhyuk akan menuntunnya pulang, melangkah keluar kerumunan menuju gerbang kampus. Rumah kost Wooseok memang cukup jauh, tetapi menaiki angkutan untuk cepat sampai di sana tiba-tiba menjadi pilihan yang tak ingin Wooseok ambil. Terlebih dengan rasa lengkap yang sedari tadi ia cari dalam hatinya kini menampakkan diri karena kehadiran Jinhyuk di sisi tubuh.

Wooseok ingin membuat pengakuan, kamar tidur adalah temannya menangis setiap malam. Ketika dunia berusaha tuli, ketika semua manusia lelap dalam buai mimpi, Wooseok memilih untuk luruh dalam perasaan. Dan kamar tidurnyalah yang memberi spasi, membiarkan dia meratap sebentar hingga jatuh tertidur karena tenaganya menguap dipanaskan rasa lelah.

Kamar tidurnya tidak pernah menjadi harfiah nyata dari fragmen kegembiraan. Dan Wooseok tidak mau kembali ke sana hanya untuk dipaksa menangis setelah lelah berpikir.

Dan tanpa verbal, Jinhyuk mengerti. Pemuda itu malah membawa Wooseok ke atas jembatan beton dengan dua ruas rel kereta api di bawahnya. Saat satu kereta melintas ke arah utara, Jinhyuk mencoba bersuara. “Dunia keparat banget, ya.”

Wooseok yang mendadak diajak bicara seolah kehilangan akalnya untuk sesaat. “Kenapa?”

“Karena dia nggak melakukan apapun saat kita berharap banyak hal.”

Wooseok tertawa, genggamannya pada pipa horizontal di pinggir jembatan mengerat. “Ya, kita yang seharusnya kejar apa yang kita mau, dong.”

Jinhyuk menoleh, dahinya berkerut seolah Wooseok telah membicarakan hal paling salah yang pernah dipercaya masyarakat.

Dalam hening dan kicau samar burung gereja, Wooseok menautkan pandang pada sepasang mata Jinhyuk. Mulut si pemuda Lee memang tak bicara, tetapi suaranya terdengar dari dua iris monokrom yang berkilau.

“Seok, kamu tau, nggak? Ada banyak hal yang lebih baik diselesaikan dengan; _“_ _Ya, udah, nggak apa-apa._ _”_ di dunia ini?”

Wooseok paham sepenuhnya. Jinhyuk tidak perlu memberikan penegasan. “Tau, kok.” Defensif, mungkin intonasinya sampai ke telinga Jinhyuk.

“Ya... Emang susah praktiknya, lebih susah dari bakar ampul.”

Tergiur untuk memukul pelan lengan atas Jinhyuk, Wooseok tidak perlu berpikir dua kali saat memutuskannya.

Lalu satu kereta kembali melintas. Kali ini mengarah ke selatan.

“Nggak peduli respons dunia gimana, tapi kamu masih punya aku, Seok. Bahagia itu banyak bentuknya, sedih juga sama. Jangan fokus ke satu titik aja, nanti kamu melewatkan banyak hal yang harusnya kamu nikmati di depan sana.” Jinhyuk masih menatap Wooseok, seolah mengharapkan sesuatu yang belum bisa si mungil terjemahkan.

“Aku tau, kok.” Wooseok mengeratkan pegangannya lagi, lalu berhenti memandang ke dalam mata Jinhyuk.

“Kamu mungkin lupa, tapi aku mau menyadarkan kamu sekali lagi tentang hal ini. Kamu itu hebat banget, Seok. Kalau kamu nggak dapat pengakuan tentang ini dari orang yang berarti buat kamu, aku ingin kamu tau, kalau kamu udah dapat pengakuan dari aku.”

Jeda selama dua detik, Jinhyuk tampak berpikir, dan Wooseok masih enggan menemui sepasang netra sang lawan bicara. Ia kerasan menunggu sambil menatap bebatuan rel jauh di bawah kakinya.

Tidak tahu mengapa, dinasihati begini malah membuat Wooseok merasa diracuni.

“Mungkin itu... nggak cukup. Iya, aku tau.” Jinhyuk menghela napas. “Aku nggak berusaha membuat kamu nyaman dengan pernyataan aku, karena kamu sendiri yang menetapkan standar itu. Kamu sendiri yang tau di mana _comfort zone_ kamu. Dan cuma kamu yang bisa menempatkan diri kamu sendiri di sana. Bukan aku, bukan orang tua kamu, bukan kata-kata aku barusan.”

Wooseok mengangguk, dia sungguh paham maksud dari seluruh kalimat Jinhyuk. Tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bisa sampai ke sana. Ke tempat yang Jinhyuk beri makna sebagai sebuah morfem nyaman.

Wooseok mungkin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jinhyuk, tetapi dia paling tidak bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri. Rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan, ketimbang ditikam tepat di jantung.

"Pelan-pelan aja, Seok. Semakin kamu berlari, jalannya akan semakin terasa melelahkan. Semakin kamu memaksakan diri menganggap diri kamu baik-baik aja, kamu akan semakin sadar kalau hidup yang kamu jalani justru kebalikan dari apa yang kamu percaya."

Dan Wooseok masih merenung.

Hari itu akhirnya selesai ketika senja merangkak menggantikan siang. Wooseok masih diantar Jinhyuk sampai ke gerbang rumah kostnya. Saat sang adik angkatan pamit, tak pernah terbayangkan bila Wooseok akan menemukan tumpukan kejutan yang menantinya di depan pintu. Wooseok mendapati sekumpulan hadiah dan bunga di sana, tak lupa dengan kartu-kartu ucapan selamat. Tergiur akibat rasa penasaran selepasnya ia memasuki kamar kost, Wooseok pun membuka satu hadiah tanpa tulisan identitas nama pengirim di bagian pembungkusnya. Kado itu berisi bingkai dengan banyak foto ekspresi wajahnya. Sebagian besar _candid_ —dan Wooseok tahu persis dari siapa hadiah ini dikirim.

Kadang bukan nominal yang membuat sesuatu terasa sangat berharga, tetapi ketulusan dan usaha yang terselubung cantik di baliknya.

* * *

_“_ _Terus kenapa kamu berpikir kalau berusaha keras itu bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk diambil sebagai seorang manusia?_ _”_

_“_ _Karena... sesuatu yang sedang kita usahakan, nggak selalu memberikan jawaban yang kita perlukan. Misalnya jawaban sederhana seperti bagaimana karbohidrat mengembang; bisa kamu temukan dari semangkuk sereal ditambah susu yang terlambat kamu makan._ _”_

_“_ _Jadi, poinnya?_ _”_

_“_ _Nggak semua impian yang tercapai itu jadi jawaban atas pertanyaan kamu tentang hidup. Bisa jadi, kamu menemukan banyak jawaban_ _justru_ _dari sebuah kesalahan, kecil ataupun besar. Persoalannya adalah bagaimana cara kamu mempelajarinya, menarik semua itu menjadi jawaban yang benar-benar kamu butuhkan._ _”_

* * *

Awal tahun, semester genap baru saja di mulai. Wooseok yang semula mengira Jinhyuk merupakan poros hidupnya mulai menemukan si pemuda kehilangan pijakan sendiri untuk bertahan. Ketika tubuh yang selalu tegak itu berusaha mencari sangga, justru Wooseok yang seolah merasa kehilangan dua kakinya.

Saat Jinhyuk berada jauh dari rumah, kabar tak menyenangkan mampir—terkait sang ibu yang ternyata sakit keras di kota seberang.

Saat mengusahakan terapi yang tepat untuk menunjang hidup sang bunda, semesta seolah mempermainkan Jinhyuk lebih kasar ketika metode penelitian tugas akhir yang ia ajukan ditolak karena irelevan.

Rasanya benar-benar buruk. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah berani Wooseok pikirkan, bahkan sebagai sebuah imaji tak nyata dalam kepalanya sekalipun. Terlalu bertubi-tubi, mungkin Wooseok perlu menangis dua hari sebelum menguatkan diri datang ke kampus.

Karena semenjak ia bisa mengingat, Wooseok selalu merasa hidupnya baik-baik saja. Rongga-rongga kosong dari insufisiensi kehadiran ayah dan ibunya masih bisa Wooseok akali dengan kesibukan belajar—juga kebersamaannya dengan Jinhyuk.

Tetapi di momentum ini, seorang Lee Jinhyuk yang putus asa... Wooseok tak tahu bagaimana harus menanganinya.

Tidak hanya ada satu atau dua hal yang pernah Wooseok sesali dalam hidup—penyesalannya ada banyak. Dan Wooseok lebih dari sekadar menyesal karena tak pernah diajari bagaimana prosedur berbagi yang benar oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Padahal Wooseok ingin sekali menempatkan dirinya sebagai fasilitator—untuk sekali ini saja dalam hidupnya. Jinhyuk begitu sering memberi, begitu berarti untuk Wooseok. Sedangkan dirinya... Apa yang pernah ia berikan untuk pemuda itu?

“Wooseok. Bisa, nggak, kamu jangan pulang dulu?”

Semula Wooseok hendak pamit dari rumah kost Jinhyuk, tepat setelah si pemuda tinggi mendapatkan kembali jas praktikumnya. Ya, memang Wooseok yang meminjam sehari lalu karena ia lupa membawa satu saat dijadwalkan untuk asistensi praktikum. Jadi hari ini dia mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik.

Semester ini, Wooseok sudah memulai program magisternya, tetapi ia masih dimandatkan untuk asistensi praktikum adik-adiknya di strata satu.

Dalam remang cahaya lampu natrium yang dipadankan dengan neon di seberang koridor rumah kost Jinhyuk, dua pasang mata itu pun bertemu, yang satu sarat akan permohonan, sementara yang lain menampilkan rasa tak mengerti.

“Kenapa memangnya, Jinhyuk?” Pertanyaan bodoh, Wooseok pun merutuk. Kenapa dia harus bertanya tentang alasan? Jika Jinhyuk membutuhkannya, apa masih ada pembenaran lain yang perlu ia dengar sebelum menjatuhkan persetujuan?

 _Tidak ada_ , itu saja sudah cukup.

Wooseok meraih tangan Jinhyuk, menggenggamnya erat—berharap pertanyaan aneh yang tadi ia suarakan bisa Jinhyuk abaikan. “Yuk, kamu mau ke mana?” Sepasang netra itu Wooseok tatap lekat. Binarnya tampak redup, Wooseok merasakan nyeri asing dalam kuncian pita suara saat melihatnya. "Keluar aja, ya? Jangan di sini." bujuknya lagi yang langsung disambut pergerakan Jinhyuk menerjang ke depan. Pintu pun terkunci, tepat sebelum Jinhyuk refleks mencari tangan Wooseok untuk digenggam.

Wooseok tahu seluruh partikel masalah yang menumpuk berat di bahu Jinhyuk tanpa kecuali. Dan ia tahu betul, tidak ada gunanya jika mereka mau membahas tentang solusi—yang mungkin tidak tersisa apapun selain _bersabar_. Jadi Wooseok masih berusaha untuk menawarkan ruang, menemani Jinhyuk yang kini telentang di atas rumput menatap langit luas.

"Aku bodoh banget, ya?"

Wooseok menoleh. Rasa tercekat mencekik jalur napasnya untuk beberapa milidetik. Ia ingin menolak, memprotes keras bahwa Jinhyuk tidak berhak menilai dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Tetapi lain pikiran, lain pula di mulut, Wooseok betah untuk tetap diam.

Yang hari ini Jinhyuk keluhkan pun masih belum bisa Wooseok terka. Apa ini tentang kuliahnya? Atau masalah finansial? Atau ibunya yang masih dirawat? Atau tentang terapi sang bunda yang masih terasa dilematis?

Sungguh, jika Jinhyuk memutar sebuah kepingan masalah, Wooseok harus pintar menempatkan diri dengan benar. Berbeda masalahnya, maka lain pulalah di mana posisi Wooseok berada.

Namun jika dengan bertanya justru membuat Jinhyuk merasa lebih menderita karena mendengar kembali rentet masalah yang melilit kepala, lebih baik Wooseok menjadi bodoh seumur hidup.

"Kenapa, ya?"

Wooseok tidak pernah mendengar Jinhyuk mempertanyakan alasan. Ketimbang mencari pembenaran, pemuda itu lebih suka menemukan cara kerja dan jalan keluar.

Dan momen ini sungguh sebuah anomali.

"Wooseok, terlambat banget, ya, kalau aku merasa menyesal." Ada geram tak kasat sebagai penutup. "Harusnya aku menyusun hidup aku lebih awal. Seenggaknya pas hari ini benar-benar datang, aku punya sedikit persiapan untuk bertahan."

Wooseok masih mendengarkan.

"Kalau aja manusia lain yang lahir jadi anak mereka, yang bukan aku... Pasti nggak akan sebuntu ini jalannya, dia juga bisa bantu lebih banyak."

Akhirnya Wooseok menatap penuh-penuh pada Jinhyuk yang masih berbaring. "Berhenti bilang soal nggak pernah lahir, Jinhyuk, ucapan kamu bikin aku sakit."

Lee Jinhyuk akhirnya bangkit, dua helai rumput menemukan tempat di ujung rambut si pemuda sebelum usapan keras mengusir mereka pergi. Keduanya menautkan pandang, hanya sebentar karena Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk bertolak lebih dulu. "Maaf, nggak akan lagi aku bilang gitu."

Puluhan malam wajar Wooseok lalui dengan kepala yang tiada hentinya berpikir tentang hal buruk, lantas menangisinya sampai lelah. Tetapi malam ini telah menjadi masa terburuknya—jika ia masih berusaha mencari alasan lain yang bukan isi kepalanya untuk menangis. Jinhyuk yang putus asa menyengat hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang kemungkinan terburuk dalam hidup yang berhasil otaknya pikirkan.

Kembali ke posisinya, kini Wooseok memunggungi Jinhyuk, merapatkan lutut ke dada sementara dua lengan bertangkup di atas tulang kering. Wooseok menyadari bahwa dirinya terlampau mudah menyerap emosi dan masalah orang lain, menjadikan semua itu menumpuk masif di dalam pikiran—seolah dengan begitu menjadi masalahnya juga. Dan Jinhyuk bukanlah salah satu dari daftar pengecualiannya.

Bersamaan dengan tiupan halus angin malam, Jinhyuk menyuarakan pertanyaannya. **_**"Seok, ada, nggak, sih, tempat di dunia ini di mana semua bisa berjalan sesuai kehendak kita?"**_**

Wooseok berani bersumpah kalau area itu benar-benar ada, ia akan membeli dua hektar tanahnya untuk dihadiahkan pada Jinhyuk.

Tetapi jelas, bukan itu yang Jinhyuk harapkan sebagai jawaban.

Wooseok seharusnya bisa memikirkan hal sepadan seperti yang Jinhyuk berikan untuknya.

Seperti yang Jinhyuk biasa ucapkan.

Dalam satu hela napas, Wooseok berusaha menjawab. "Tempat kayak gitu nggak akan pernah ada, Jinhyuk. Dunia ini nggak cuma ditinggali aku dan kamu saja, masih ada milyaran manusia lain yang sama-sama punya keinginan."

Diam-diam, Wooseok memperhatikan ekspresi Jinhyuk yang tak banyak menunjukkan perubahan.

Wooseok kembali menarik napas untuk melanjutkan. "Kalau semua keinginan manusia itu terwujud, menurut kamu, apa dunia akan seimbang?" Wooseok tidak tahu pasti, apakah menutup penjelasannya dengan kalimat tanya adalah hal yang tepat? Atau malah menerbitkan konfrontasi?

Tak ia sangka akan ada bunyi debam yang cukup keras, Jinhyuk kembali menjatuhkan punggungnya di atas rumput. "Aku capek banget, Seok. Aku pengen nyerah." Lantas ia mengeluh sembari membuang napas keras.

Wooseok menggeleng lalu kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jinhyuk. "Kamu boleh ngerasa capek, kamu boleh ngerasa kecewa, tapi kamu nggak boleh berhenti, Jinhyuk."

Dua mata Jinhyuk terpejam selepas dua detik Wooseok bersuara. "Selalu kamu, Seok. Benar-benar selalu kamu." Tanpa konteks, Jinhyuk tiba-tiba berujar pada udara lepas.

Wooseok tak mengerti arah monolog Jinhyuk, tetapi ia urung bertanya.

"Kalau lima tahun lalu bukan kamu yang memberi aku nasihat, mungkin aku masih tersesat, mungkin aku nggak akan ada di sini bicara sama kamu tentang nggak adilnya dunia."

Kerut kecil mampir di dahi Wooseok, memangnya apa yang telah ia ucapkan pada Jinhyuk lima tahun lalu?

"Memangnya aku ngomong apa?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya muncul, Jinhyuk terlalu banyak teka-teki sampai Wooseok kebingungan harus menyelesaikan yang mana lebih dulu.

Jinhyuk mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kamu nggak ingat, ya, sudah. Aku juga nggak akan bilang apa-apa."

Wooseok tidak terima, terlebih ketika Jinhyuk mulai menegakkan kaki dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Bilang, nggak? Jinhyuk!"

"Nggak mau."

"Ih!"

* * *

_Sore menjelang, di atas bus menuju bypass, Jinhyuk menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih rileks pada sandaran kursi ketika angin dari jendela menerobos masuk. "Aku bingung, kenapa Tuhan senang sekali menjatuhkan ujian pada manusia?"_ _tanyanya lebih kepada udara jenuh polusi, ketimbang untuk Wooseok yang terduduk di sebelah._ _  
_

_Lee Jinhyuk yang terlalu random dengan pikirannya, Wooseok merasa sudah hafal mati. "Hidup, kan, memang begitu, Jinhyuk."_

_Memang. Jinhyuk tidak puas dengan jawabannya, dan Wooseok tahu._

_"Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti aku lagi yang dipilih? Padahal memikirkan semua masalah itu saja sudah membuatku ingin berlari kabur, tidak mau mencari resolusi."_

_Wooseok memeluk kotak alat praktiknya di pangkuan, berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Jinhyuk, kalau kamu merasa diri kamu yang lagi-lagi Tuhan pilih untuk menyelesaikan ujian, itu artinya Tuhan percaya kamu akan lulus." Dua pasang mata itu bertemu, disambut lengkung senyum di bibir Wooseok. "Kalau Tuhan percaya kamu mampu, kenapa kamu nggak bisa mempercayai diri kamu sendiri?"_

_____

_Fin_

* * *

_Sambil menulis ini, aku masih menggulir layar ponsel untuk membaca obrolan dua arah bersamamu, sejak kita masih naif, sampai pada hari ini—ketika aku dan kamu sudah sama-sama kenyang dengan realita._

_Sambil menulis ini, ada banyak penyesalan yang lahir, tentang aku yang tak berada di manapun untuk bisa kamu temukan—saat semuanya terasa begitu berat. Setidaknya untuk menggenggam kekuatan, memadukannya dengan pedih yang kamu bawa di atas pundak. Setidaknya untuk berharap bahwa semua lelah itu akan lepas ke udara, bersama tiupan kelopak dandelion, atau partikel pasir yang terdispersi setelah ditendang keras dari permukaan tanah._

_Kepada kamu, yang selalu menjawab pertanyaan ganjil yang aku ucapkan, seganjil bertanya distingsi nyata antara base, as it is, dan anhidrat—di pagi buta sebelum semesta yang tidak kita senangi terbit ke permukaan._

_Kepada kamu, yang masih memintaku jangan berusaha sampai terlalu lelah._

_Kepada kamu, yang masih percaya padaku ketika aku kehilangan diriku sendiri._

_Doaku hanya mengharapkan bahagia sampai dengan utuh tanpa cacat ke hatimu._

_Tuhan juga menyayangimu._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 4.3 k words of unrevealed thoughts. I enjoyed the typing, though this one has almost no structured plot—and also no description of characters development. Still trying to find the rhythm and the way I used to write. But hopefully, I can meet the prompter's expectation through this writing.
> 
> Warm regards,  
> Hizuru


End file.
